


Cry Wolf

by mrs260



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak tells the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Wolf

_  
I introduced myself to Dr. Bashir because he was beautiful. I wanted to  
watch his eyes gleam as he knelt before me; I wanted to reveal every inch  
of his skin. I wanted to master him, educate him, and make him my companion  
in exile._

"Come on, Garak. What's this really all about?"

I sigh and take his empty glass, placing it on the end table. "I suspect we  
should have discussed this when you were younger."

"When I believed every word you said?" he asks, grinning at me.

"It did make things simpler."

He shakes his head and rolls his eyes affectionately, then yelps when I  
kiss him. When I persist, slowly and gently pressing my lips to his and  
stroking his shoulder and his back, he relaxes. His mouth opens and he  
returns the kiss, toying tentatively with my clothing as I press him back  
onto the couch.

When I release his mouth and open my eyes, he doesn't look any less  
suspicious. But he smiles again and brushes my neckridge through my tunic.  
"I'll sleep with you because I want to," he tells me, "not because I  
believe you."

I grasp his hand and hold it to my neck, and his eyes do gleam as I gasp  
and thrust against him.

"I believe I can accept that," I whisper.

~~~

END  
Mark


End file.
